


Transparency

by niigoki



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigoki/pseuds/niigoki
Summary: Jeongyeon liked taking care of everyone. But Dahyun? She had no clue what to make of her.





	Transparency

**Author's Note:**

> Reward for Bibiano Lopez! Hope you enjoy <3

Sana once called her a ‘tsundere’. Jeongyeon couldn’t do anything but endure the mocking back then, because truthfully, she knew it was kind true. She complained about the role the girls had given her – a mother, the responsible one, the one who cleaned the mess, the one they could all rely on – but in the end, she embraced these titles, because she knew that they said all of that with love.

Jeongyeon liked taking care of everyone.

What she didn’t enjoy, however, was how helpless she felt around Dahyun.

The members had mentioned it before, how Dahyun was the complete opposite of her idol persona when she was in the dorms. She was laidback, liked comfortable clothes, didn’t speak loud at all, kept it to herself; and the girls learned to deal and appreciate her quirks.

Despite respecting this side of her, Jeongyeon was too observant for her own good. She knew when the other girls weren’t feeling well because their personality was easy to read; they didn’t need masks around each other, so they hardly wore any. Momo whined a lot, Chaeyoung wore her feelings on her sleeve, Sana, Nayeon and Jihyo were _loud_ , Tzuyu acted like a kid most of the time, and even Mina spoke about her feelings often.

But Dahyun?

Jeongyeon had no clue what to make of her.

They could all be gathered on the living room and Dahyun wouldn’t let anything leak through. She could be sad, but she would never show it. She could be excited, but she’d be soft about it. She could be angry, but she’d still slurp her ramen like nothing was wrong.

It frustrated Jeongyeon. A lot.

This frustration only grew in time, because every time she tried to get close, it was like Dahyun put up an invisible wall to keep her at a safe distance. She joked and smiled a lot, and Jeongyeon couldn’t tell if it was sincere or not. When she quieted down, and Jeongyeon was sure that it was because she was feeling under the weather, Dahyun simply dismissed her worries with a sudden joke that made everyone laugh.

Kim Dahyun was a mystery that Jeongyeon wanted to unveil.

So, she started to try.

 

\--

 

“Wha— unnie!” Dahyun complained as Jeongyeon stole the last chicken wing from her plate.

“I’m looking out for you. That chicken could’ve been poisoned.” Jeongyeon laughed as she munched on the delicious food.

Dahyun frowned briefly, but then grinned as she rolled her eyes. “Am I supposed to be thankful? My hero is a food thief!”

“I’ll sacrifice myself if it means my members can be safe,” Jeongyeon dramatically sucked on her fingers, licking the sauce clean. “You’re safe, Dahyun-ah.”

“I’m not thanking you,” Dahyun poked her tongue out, which prompted Jeongyeon to do the same.

They were gathered in a restaurant after a schedule, smiley and happy because they had three days off, and this dinner was being paid in full by the managers. Jihyo and Chaeyoung had ordered some soju to go with their meal, and Chaeyoung was trying to defend herself from Jihyo’s tireless teasing by saying that she was an adult, and she could drink whenever she wanted to. At some point Nayeon butted in, and even the managers were now laughing.

Chaeyoung, of course, only ordered another cup after that.

“She’ll be so hungover tomorrow,” Dahyun commented, already forgetting about her chicken wing and eating more pork.

“Let her learn from her mistakes.” Jeongyeon nodded.

“Oh, like you?” Dahyun looked up from her plate with a smirk. “I still have that picture of you in the airport saved, you know.”

“You promised you’d erase it!”

“No, the unnies promised. I said no such thing.” Dahyun reached out to drink her soda innocently.

“You’re so dead when we get home.”

Dahyun chuckled at the threat and Jeongyeon smiled too. There was a moment of silence after that, in which Jeongyeon just observed the younger girl. She knew that there was something off about her – even though Dahyun was hard to read, she wasn’t _impossible_ – and she wanted to help. This time around, she promised she would; standing idle wasn’t an option anymore.

Jeongyeon moved her legs, and kicked Dahyun’s feet under the table. Dahyun just stopped chewing and looked at her, returning the gesture with a slight kick of her own. That’s when Jeongyeon locked her ankle in place with her feet, swinging it left and right. Dahyun snorted, almost spitting the food, and put her chopsticks down so she could retaliate with full force.

The footsie battle was intense and visible to no one else; the two were on their own little world, laughing apparently at nothing and unable to stop the silliness. They only broke up the fight when everyone was done eating and the managers started getting up.

Jeongyeon ended it with a small caress to Dahyun’s feet and a smile, and the younger girl’s cheeks reddened visibly – the curse of having such a fair skin.

It was the first time that the two had locked eyes for so long, Jeongyeon noticed. She liked this, being able to see Dahyun eye to eye. There was an unspoken joy in her gaze, and unspoken words too, and it warmed her chest knowing that this simple act of playfulness brought them closer together.

Jeongyeon threw her arms around Dahyun’s shoulders as they walked back to the car, ruffling her hair a little. Dahyun whined, but didn’t try to break free.

In fact, she leaned into the touch.

 

\--

 

Back at the dorm, things seemed to have gone back to normal, meaning that Dahyun washed her face and wished everyone goodnight without sticking around for long. Jeongyeon huffed at this, frustrated; she was sure that they had made progress back then, but now it was like they were back to square one.

That night wasn’t going to end that way.

The girls weren’t sleepy – and Chaeyoung was indeed very tipsy – so none of them moved to their rooms after washing up. They decided to take advantage of the girl’s boozed state and watch some comedy movie while cuddling on the couch.

Jeongyeon took this as a cue. She was the last one to get out of the bathroom, and sneakily made her way towards Dahyun’s door, knocking gently three times.

“Dahyun-ah?”

It took a while, but eventually the door opened, and Dahyun blinked in surprise. “Oh, hey unnie. Did you need anything?”

“Can I come in?”

There was a pause, and Dahyun scratched the back of her neck, averting her gaze. “Sure. Okay.”

Jeongyeon stepped in, gently closing the door behind her. Dahyun was already moving to her bed, sitting up against her pillows as she watched the older girl with expectant eyes. “Is there something wrong?”

“No, not at all. I just wanted to talk to you.” Jeongyeon approached her with a soft demeanor; gentle eyes, a low voice, a smile.

Dahyun squinted her eyes. “Is this about the picture?”

“Pic— oh!” Jeongyeon had actually forgotten about that. “No, but now that you reminded me…”

She bent her knees and smirked, and Dahyun widened her eyes. “Unnie, wait—”

But it was too late. Jeongyeon pounced on her, and Dahyun yelped, trying to protect her precious sides from being tickled relentlessly. To no avail, however; Jeongyeon was too powerful when it came to tickles.

They struggled around on the bed for a moment, and Dahyun finally laughed loudly, tears leaking from her eyes as Jeongyeon’s fingers pressed the right points. Her laugh was contagious, and Jeongyeon found herself mimicking her sounds with a happy heart.

“I yield! U-unnie, stop!”

Jeongyeon decided to show mercy and sat back up, catching her breath along with Dahyun beneath her. Some weak giggles still made their way out of their mouths and Jeongyeon couldn’t help but to notice how pretty Dahyun looked like this – barefaced, hair tussled, cheeks red, all under the lowlight.

Something tugged at her stomach, and Jeongyeon lied down by Dahyun’s side, propping her head up with one hand.

Dahyun looked up. They were really close.

“Say… you’re not feeling very well, are you?” Jeongyeon asked in a low voice.

Dahyun stared for a silent moment, then turned to lie on her back and look at the ceiling. “I’m fine. What makes you say that?”

“It’s my job to look after everyone, isn’t it?” There’s an underlying teasing tone in her voice and Dahyun closes her eyes, grinning a little.

“Thank you, unnie. But I’m okay.”

“Are you?”

“Yeah.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you look at me in the eyes and say it?”

That’s when Dahyun stopped, pressing her lips together. She opened her eyes slowly, tilted her head a bit, and when she finally looked deeply into Jeongyeon’s eyes, she felt a lump in her throat.

She was doing so well, but suddenly the absolute attention and love oozing from Jeongyeon’s gaze crushed her.

“…No.” Dahyun let out in a shaky breath, and brought her hands up to cover her eyes.

Jeongyeon sighed and touched Dahyun’s hair with a free hand. She scratched her scalp lightly, letting her fingers run through her messy hair as Dahyun caught her breath again, and for some reason, Jeongyeon felt relieved. She was finally seeing the vulnerable side of this girl she came to care for so much.

“I’m here,” Jeongyeon muttered. “What’s wrong, Dahyun-ah?”

After a moment, Dahyun put her hands down, her wet cheeks visible. “…I’ll be all alone on our days off.”

Jeongyeon frowned. “You’re not going to stay with your family?”

“They planned a trip a few weeks ago. Before we were told we’d be resting for three days. I didn’t want to tell them because they were really excited to go, and they’d have to reschedule everything for me to be included. So I just… didn’t tell my mom.”

Her lower lip trembled and Jeongyeon kept caressing her hair. So, this is what Dahyun had kept inside for so long. It must’ve been incredibly hard; they never had time to see their family, and now that they did, Dahyun decided to sacrifice this special time with them because she didn’t want to worry her mother.

This didn’t settle well with Jeongyeon at all.

If there was something she wouldn’t allow to happen, was for Dahyun to feel alone.

“Stay with me.” Jeongyeon blurted out without even thinking.

“Huh?” Dahyun sniffled.

“I’m staying in Seoul with my parents. Come stay at my house.” She smiled, tracing Dahyun’s chubby cheek with her knuckles. “We can go shopping, and eat ice cream, and watch movies together. What do you say?”

“I…” Dahyun didn’t know what to say. “I don’t want to bother you…”

“Dahyun-ah, if you stay here all alone, I’ll be bothered.” Jeongyeon lied down to be eye-level with her. “I care too much about you to leave you alone. If anything, I’ll be the one bothering you for three days.”

This made Dahyun chuckle. They were _really_ close, and Dahyun’s eyes flickered down for a second, before she was looking at Jeongyeon again. “Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

She couldn’t control her smile, and blushed slightly. “Well… okay, then.” And because she was filled with emotion, she pushed forward, wrapping her arms around Jeongyeon’s warm body. “Thank you, unnie.” Dahyun muttered against her collarbones.

Jeongyeon breathed out, and pressed a soft kiss to Dahyun’s temple. “You’re very welcome. Just… don’t hide things from us, okay? Or at least from me.”

Dahyun nodded. “I’ll try.”

That was all Jeongyeon could ask for.

Feeling incredibly secure in Jeongyeon’s arms, Dahyun closed her eyes, feeling her consciousness fading. Her heart was beating fast, but the girl surrounding her soothed her worries in ways that Dahyun didn’t know were possible.

She was almost asleep when she heard a murmur.

“Also, this will give me plenty of time to steal your phone and erase all the embarrassing pictures of me you have saved.”

Dahyun giggled at this, burying herself deeper into Jeongyeon’s chest. “Good luck trying, unnie…”

The two slept wrapped around each other like this.

It was a beginning, Jeongyeon thought.

A very good one.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on my social media:  
> Twitter: @niigoki_  
> Tumblr: niigoki  
> CuriousCat: curiouscat.me/niigoki


End file.
